This disclosure generally relates to an antenna testing method. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a method of testing antennas mounted within a motor vehicle.
Motor vehicles are increasingly relying on wireless communication for the transfer of vehicle operating data. Accordingly, motor vehicles include additional antennas mounted in various locations to facilitate the desired wireless transfer of data. Each antenna is tested and validated to assure proper operation. Each antenna must be able to receive data reliably at a minimum power level. The sensitivity of each antenna is therefore tested to verify its capability of receiving data the desired power level.
Typical test methods include the injection of a signal at an input to a module including the antenna. However, such tests only verify the capability of the module and the corresponding links back the vehicle control module or other device. Such tests bypass the antenna and therefore do not accurately reflect actual operation of a system, module and antenna. Other methods include the use of directional antenna to direct electromagnetic energy onto the control module. Such methods disrupt the surrounding environment in which the control module operates and therefore do not provide the desired replication of actual operating conditions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop testing methods and devices that more accurately verify actual operating capabilities.